Howdy There, Can Ya Help Meh Some?
by CigarsAllAround
Summary: Rogue runs away and her daddy follows. This story can go anywhere, it's up to you, so have your say! Includes spanking and bad language.


**This is something different, not the story but the concept. For some unknown reason I felt like writing this and leaving all the storyline up to you, the readers. They basic story is here for you to read, but I've brought certain points to your attention and I'd love to know where your imaginations take you**.

* * *

><p><strong>Howdy There. Can Ya Help Meh Some?<strong>

* * *

><p>He'd found me, after a week of running, he'd found me. I was curled up on the motel's sad excuse for a double bed, one musty, threadbare rag pulled up to my chin and keeping me almost warm. I, of sound mind and full of attitude, wouldn't even answer the door. He forced his way in here, the damn bastard. It weren't surprising he found me; nothing surprised me these days.<p>

"Start talkin'."

What in hell was there to talk about? I'd been saved by the X-Men, been given a home by the X-men and found out the X-Man standing in front of me was my daddy. Go X-Men, go! A round of Goddamn applause for the mighty X-Men. Shit, I'm such a dick sometimes.

Anyway, back to my boring ass tale of woe. Within a matter of days I had pissed my daddy dearest off, gotten myself grounded, suspended from school, then nearly gotten myself killed... then I nearly killed him. It was at that point I decided it was all or nothing. I mean, I was trouble walking.

So, I had run as fast as my size sevens would take me. Stolen a few things along the way, threatened to murder Mystique if I ever saw her again and then I found myself this room.

End of story. If I bored you shitless at any point, go suck on a porcupine.

"Rogue?" Logan growls, the light from the ancient lamp highlighting his ancient, overgrown head.

"Go 'way." I mutter sullenly, turning on my side.

He circles the bed like only a guy part animal could and nudges my duffle bag with his foot. Stooping low, he unzips the bag and rifles through it. He's such a nosey bastard that Wolverine. "That's some fancy gear you've got here." Logan parks himself on the edge of the bed. "Mind tellin' me where the hell you got it from?"

I could hear the my-kid's-a-fucking-thief-rage creeping into his voice and I chewed relentlessly on my lip. He knew what my ass had been up to, someone had tipped him off. I'd only told Wanda and this was the end of that particular friendship.

Logan tugs the so-called blanket away from my face, his knuckles brushing gently across my cheek. "You used it?" I don't answer him, what's the point? The collar around my neck and lack of soul sucking skin are all the answers he needs. "Kid, I'm talkin' to you dammit!"

My dark glare snaps to him, my daddy, and my tongue instantly loosens. "What the hell ya doin' here, Logan?" His scowl deepens, his brow furrowing. My voice only climbs to hysterical and furious heights. "Ah ran for a damn reason! Did Ah leave a note tellin' ya Ah'm playin' a state wide game of hide an' seek? No Ah didn't! Ya know why that is? 'Cause this ain't no game an' Ah didn't want ya chasin' after meh! So haul ya metal ass outta here, ya good for nothin', hairy bastard of a deadbeat, motherfuckin', cocksuckin' dad!"

His nostrils flare, he growls and moves at lightening speed. Before I know what's happening, he whips me away from the comfort of the alleged blanket and over his denim clad thighs.

"What ya damn well doin'?" I snarl, going to scramble off his lap. I'm not impressed when a brawny arm is wrapped around my waist, railroading me into staying put. I feel the cool air greet me, as my Ozzy Osbourne endorsed pyjama bottoms are yanked clean off despite my wriggling.

"Spankin' a disobedient, mouthy brat for starters!" Logan barks, slapping his enormous, calloused hand down on my southern backside and drawing a yelp from me. "Then I'm thinkin' we need a long talk, you and me. But only after I've cleaned your attitude up."

This behaviour right here, what I'm displaying face down over his lap; the struggling in vain to get away from his hard hand as it meets its target every time without fail. The howling, cursing, almost begging bubbling from my lips as my poor milky white globes are quickly turned a sizzling scarlet. Well, I can't say I'm proud of myself right at this moment. "Stop it! Ya can't do this!"

"I can and I am," He grunts, whaling away at my rear with his adamantium paddle. It sure feels like a paddle he's using, but its only his goddamn hand! "You didn't just overstep a line, ya took a flyin' leap over it and flipped me off!"

It was impossible to win this fight, not that I didn't damn well try. I'm the daughter of Wolverine and Mystique, did you really expect me to be a little chicken shit? It didn't work though, I couldn't twist myself free from his evil clutches or the onslaught of smacks. Logan's a tricky bastard when he gets going.

"You're gonna start listening to me," He demanded angrily, slapping away at my stinging ass. All I could do was glare at the carpet, grunt at the carpet and wish my feet were on that carpet. "I mean it, Rogue."

"An' Ah think ya oughta fuck off! Ah mean that too!" I screeched, feeling his body turn rigid as soon as those words left my mouth. I would never have admitted it to anyone else, but I was actually a little worried and my butt was starting to hurt like crazy.

My panties were down to my ankles in seconds and a torrent of hard spanks were delivered to my thighs in an instant. It was even worse then before and I felt the tears start to tumble down my cheeks.

My backside was on fire, and I was all snot, tears and sobbing. This was embarrassing, I had never been spanked before, let alone by a parent. It felt as though Logan was making up for lost time and he wasn't going to stop any time soon.

"Stop, it hurts." I sobbed out, laying limp across his knees and crying like a five year old. "Ah get ya! Ah'll try an' be good."

And then it stopped as soon as it had begun, it just stopped. My panties were carefully pulled back up and I was placed on my feet between his thighs. I stared at the wall, rubbing my stinging butt with one hand and my bloodshot eyes with the other. My jeans had been kicked to the far side of the room, and I was only wearing my underwear and a pyjama shirt to cover my modesty.

He was still frowning, that was the first thing I noticed when he asked me to look at him. "You've needed that for a long time, Darlin'." He sighed, watching my face closely. "And if you step outta line again you're gonna find yourself in deeper shit then you can handle. We got ourselves an understandin'?" I nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak. "Good. Now, corner time. Go."

I shuffled over to the corner he had pointed to and obediently stood there, my nose to the wall and thought about my crappy life. I thought about how I wished my powers would return and I could zap the life out of Logan. Then how when Logan woke the hell up, he would track me down again and carry out his threat, probably kill me too.

"Come here, Kiddo." I turned around and he was sitting on the bed again, my bag beside him, now empty. I gulped and felt the urge to run. He was going to spank me again now he had seen what I had stolen, he'd probably found his empty bottle of whiskey, too.

I stood in front of him and he sighed deeply, pulling me onto his lap. He didn't turn me over and get down to business though, my head rested on his shoulder and he hugged me close. "Ah ain't sorry." I muttered, my butt still burning and reminding me of all the stupid shit I'd done. "But ya don't gotta spank meh again."

"I ain't gonna spank you again, Stripes. We're gonna talk, then you're gonna come with me to my cabin up north." He grunted, brushing a hand through my hair and comforting me. "There's gonna be no more stealin' though, no back chat and you're gonna learn to listen."

I snuggled deeper against his chest and wiped my eyes on his shirt. "Ain't we goin' to the mansion?"

"Nah." He grunted, leaning against the headboard with me in his arms. "Not yet anyway. We need to sort some things out, you and me."

I nodded my head again and yawned. "It's Anna Marie." I added sleepily, my eyes slowly closing. "Ah thought ya should know. Next time ya shout at me ya can use mah full name like other parents do."

Logan's chest rumbled with a chuckle. "Anna Marie Logan, huh? It kinda suits you."

With a half smile and another yawn, I'd almost forgiven him for whooping my butt. I hadn't felt this safe in days and soon dropped into a dreamless sleep, curled up on my daddy's lap. Shit, that was going to take some getting used to. I had a daddy now. A daddy. Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did Logan find Rogue?<strong>

**Why was she grounded and what did she do to get suspended? **

**How did she nearly get herself killed? **

**Who gave her the collar to loose her powers?**

**Why did she leave the mansion and what did she steal?**

**These answers are up to you. Have you ever read anything and wished you had a say in the next part? Well, here's your opportunity. Let me know what you think happened and I might include it in the next chapter. I have this urge to finish this short story before I update anything else. The chapters won't be order, they'll probably be shorter than my usual length and anything can happen. When I say "let your imaginations run wild" that's just what I mean.**

**Have fun and let me know what you think! **


End file.
